De reconciliaciones y abrazos
by Mar Olmedo
Summary: Un desacuerdo entre dos personas implica discuciones y berrinches. Pero todos sabemos que la mejor parte de las peleas es la reconciliación.- AU. KataIroh [Lemón]


Entró con los ceños fruncidos por el enojo y los puños apretados. Sus ojos azules destelleaban el sentimiento que la embargaba en ese instante.

Entró a la casa y azotó la puerta sin importarle que otra persona la estuviera siguiendo desde atrás.

El joven peli-negro detuvo la puerta con maestria y negó con la cabeza, mirando a la morena que refunfuñaba como una niña.

Pues si ella estaba molesta, él también lo estaba y por mucho.

-Katara, ¿acaso te volviste loca?- se acercó cruzando sus brazos frente a su torso y se paró a una corta distancia, enfrentándola con un brillo de desaprovación en su mirada ambarina.

-Ah! ya déjame en paz! ¿cual es tu problema? Sólo estaba haciendo mi trabajo!- gritó con impaciencia y se revolvió los bucles chocolates con desespero.

-Sólo tu trabajo?- suspiró y continuó con su reproche- Katara, desafiaste a un oficial de las tropas y te adentráste sin permiso a la sála de emergencias para curar heridas de personas con enfermedades venéreas!.

La morena abrió los ojos incrédula y se justificó.

-Sabes que él tubo la culpa! Él me puso a cargo de los heridos , ¿acaso porque tengan los dias contados no puedo curarlos? ¿no tienen ese derecho?- El peli-negro la agarró por los hombros y la zarandeo un poco-

-Pusiste en riesgo la vida de esas personas haciendo cosas sin permiso y te arriesgaste a ti misma también!, acaso ¿no te paras a pensar las cosas y sólo las haces sin mas?- Ella se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada.

-Es mi deber. No importa lo mucho que esté arriesgando mi vida.-

Ambos quedaron sumidos en un silencio abrumador.

Él soltó sus hombros y dejó que sus manos resbalaran con lentitud hacia abajo, con la melancolía grabada en sus facciones.

Todo lo que se oía por un instante era el sonido de una gota de agua, aterrizando en el lavado de la cocina.

-No tienes ni idea ,cierto?- su voz era ronca y suave.

Katara que estaba apoyada en la encimera de la cocina, miró de reojo al hombre frente a ella.

Aún llevaba puesta la camiseta sin mangas ,blanca y los pantalones con bolsillos a los costados ,de color beige, para las herramientas. Sólo la placa de reconocimiento colgante ,de una cadena plateada, en su cuello, lo identificaban como alguien perteneciente al ejercito.

Su mirada dorada parecía triste y agobiada...

Se sintió derrotada, pero le molestaba que no entendiera su trabajo.

Siempre se habían apoyado mutuamente.

Ella animándolo a seguir con el sueño de ser un arquitecto reconocido y él ayudándola a no quedarse dormida cuando necesitaba preparar los finales de la carrera de medicina.

Cómo el formaba parte del ejercito ella se había ofrecido como enfermera del mismo. Sabía que casi no estarían en contacto pero por lo menos estarían juntos.

Los desacuerdos comenzaron cuando ,él tenía que partir a misiones arriesgadas y cuando ella, como enfermera del equipo, arriesgaba su vida curando enfermedades letales o heridas con infecciones peligrosas.

Suspiró y decidió que ya estaba bién de berrinches infantiles.

Aquello era serio y tenían que enfrentarlo.

-Iroh...- sintió que en su garganta se formaba un nudo molesto y carraspeó intentando ignorarlo- .. sabes que no podemos seguir asi. Esto es lo que queriamos... nuestros sueños!- se acercó a él y lo zarandeó ,levemente, con emoción en la voz.- Para eso nos esforzamos tanto. Tú mas que nadie eres conciente de ello, al igual que yo.

Sus ojos dorados la escrutaron y recorrieron cada centimetro de su rostro: sus ojos azules delataban que hablaba con la verdad y que estaba dispuesta a hacer grandes cosas ,incluso arriesgándose a si misma.

Recordó a la joven morena de hace años, que había estado convencida de lo que quería y que lo había arriesgado todo para conseguirlo.

Allí frente a él, estaba esa misma joven... entregada y decidida, dulce y atenta, comprensiva y testaruda...

Había madurado. Ambos lo habían hecho.

_Pero..._

_-_No tienes idea de lo que provocas.- su voz ronca había salido por si sola. Aunque no la detuvo por eso.

Frunció el ceño enfadado y sus ojos dorados llamearon.

-Eres una mujer terca y testaruda que no atiende a razones!-

-¿Qué?, mirate! Tú eres el único que no atiende a razones aqui!- lo empujó con fuerza pero él apenas se movió.- No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije!?

-No es necesario. Yo sé ,perfectamente, lo que quiero.- apretó los puños con fuerza e ignoró por completo la temperatura de su cuerpo, que se había elevado un par de grados.

-Ah si? ¿Y qué rayos es lo que quieres?..¿Puedes explicarme? porque yo n..- Cerró la boca al instante en que fué conciente del cuerpo del muchacho acercándose a ella. Tragó saliva y , de pronto, sintió que tenía la boca seca.

Se negó a mirarlo a la cara, por lo que le pareció interesante contemplar las diferentes formas que se dibujaban en las baldosas del piso.

-Katara..- alzó una mano para jugar con su cabello y siguió sin mirarlo.-

-Umm?- lo oyó reir por lo bajo y suspirar.

-Katara, mírame por favor.- Negó con la cabeza y sintió que su pulso estaba descontrolado.

-Puedo escucharte, Iroh. Sólo di lo que...-

-Vamos no seas infantil, mírame. - Sintió que se sonrojaba y quizo darse una cachetada ella misma.

Nada había cambiado entre ellos. Seguía comportandose con una chiquilla cuando lo tenía alrededor.

Como una adolescente con las hormonas arreboladas.

Lentamente, dejó que sus ojos azules se posaran primero en su torso, luego en su cuello y en su fuerte barbilla.

Acomodó su cuerpo en la encimera y continuó con la mirada hasta llegar a sus labios.. se detuvo ahí por un rato largo, sin ser capaz de continuar. Más por el deseo de besarlos que por miedo a mirarlo.

-Si sigues por ese camino... no conseguiras nada civilizado de esta conversación.-

Oía la voz de Iroh a lo lejos pero ella se había quedado estancada ,deseando sus labios.

-C-cómo dices?- pronunció de forma distraida. Le pareció oir un gruñido ronco, casi animal.

Sería su imaginación. Sí, seguro que eso era.

-Katara..- dijo el peli-negro a modo de advertencia.

-Esta bién.. ¿qué?- finalmente, lo miró. El sonrojo aún presente en sus mejillas.

Iroh sólo la miró.

Apreció la figura femenina y las curvas que se remarcaban bajo la bata blanca que usaba. La remera de tirantes violácea y aquellos pantaloncillos cortos y apegados a su cuerpo, le quedaban demasiado bién para su gusto.

Se sintió atrapado a pesar de que era todo lo contrario, en esa situación.

Puede que la mujer frente a él fuese mayor de edad pero su mentalidad tan inocente, le impedían ver los estragos que causaban su mirada en él. O cualquier otro hombre...

Se molestó y la acorraló de golpe entre su cuerpo y la encimera, con sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo.

Frunció el ceño molesto ante sus pensamientos...

El solo hecho de juntar **Katara** y **Otro hombre** en una oración ,le causaban molestias.

-¿Q-qué pasa?-

-Por qué lo dices?- rugió, inconcientemente, culpándola por estar con otro hombre. Aún si era en sus pensamientos.

Negó con la cabeza al verla desviar la mirada y sumirse en silencio ante su molesta actitud.

Respiró hondo y pensó en otras cosas para calmarse.

-Lo siento, pensaba en otras cosas.-

-Claro. Seguro se trata de la hija del general , ¿verdad?- la miró confundido y sin entender.

-Qué?- ella lo golpeó en el hombro con enojo y sus ojos azules volvían a refulgir con algo que le parecía familiar.

-Vamos, iroh!. No hace falta que me mientas.- katara frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.- Sé que la peli-azabache esa ha estado rondándote.- sonrió con sorna al comprender y ella lo empujó con fuerza. Apretó su agarre, sin dejarla escapar.- Si no es que ya te engatuzó.

-No puedes hablar enserio. ¿estas celosa... de Asami?- ella abrió los ojos como platos y gritó con frustración al no poder quitárselo de encima.

-Ya quítate!-

-Oh no, señorita. ¿Por qué no me explicas la razon de tus celos?- ella se arrebujó mas al sentirse acorralada, mentalmente.

Puso las manos en sus caderas y lo enfrentó con valentía. Ella no era ninguna cobarde..

Aunque pensándolo mejor..

- No estoy celosa. Sólo que no pude evitar ver como te reias con ella y paseaban juntos, alrededor del campus.- lo picó en el torso con un dedo- Parecían muy bueenos amigos.

-Pues si, es una chica muy simpática.-

Katara sintió que explotaba. Necesitaba escapar.

Ella no tenía ninguna razón por la cual enfadarse con él o reprocharle nada. Sólo eran amigos y pensó que los celos de verlo tan amigable con otra mujer que no fuese ella era normal, debido a que lo apreciaba.

Todo aquello era muy estúpido . Ella se sentía estúpida.

Ya estaba bién con eso.

-Sólo ignórame, ¿esta bien?- cerró los ojos y sopló hacia arriba, haciendo bailotear su flequillo hacia un lado. - Estoy algo estresada por toda esta situacion y...-

-Ignorarte?. Eso sería un tanto muy complicado, para mi.- ella abrió los ojos y lo miró con sorpresa.

-De qué estas hablando ahora?- dijo con pesadez -

-Sólo digo que no soy capaz de quitarte los ojos de encima. - ella hizo una mueca con los labios y el sonrió con alegria.

Era toda una niña grande.

-Me estas diciendo que soy tan descuidada como para que¿ tengas que vigilarme a cada rato?- soltó una risotada y al ver que seguiría reprochándole, se apretó contra ella y tomándo su cara entre sus manos callosas por el trabajo, la besó.

Acarició sus labios con lentitud y pasión, abriéndoselos con la lengua y adentrándose a su cálido interior. No dejó rincón de su boca sin provar y finalmente, le mordió ambos labios a la vez... dejándola sin aliento.

-Dios.. me refiero a que no puedo dejar de verte porque me cautivas.- acarició sus hombros y bajó las manos para apretar su trasero y hacerle sentir la fuerza de su deseo.- Asi es como me tienes, katara.

La morena se sonrojó más y posó las manos en su torso, tocándolo con ganas y total libertad.

-Me lo hubieras dicho antes.. asi podriamos haberlo solucionado.- el sonrió y se acercó a su cuello para mordisquearlo y explorarlo con la boca. Ella suspiró gustosa y se dejó hacer.

-Cielos, es dificil cuando no dejas de hablar y reprocharme cosas ¿sabes?- acercó la mano a su cabello, alzado en una coleta y la estiró, dejando que sus mechones chocolates se esparcieran y liberaran un suave aroma a vainilla.

-Ah.. claro, ahora soy yo la que te reprocha cosas?- metió las manos bajo su camiseta sin mangas y acarició su abdomen , sin un minúsculo gramo de calorias encima, descaradamente. Lo escuchó gemir y sonrió.- ¿Quieres que te muestre lo mucho que sé hacer con la boca cerrada?

El peli-negro la alzó del trasero y envolvió las piernas de ella, alrededor de sus caderas.

Ambos se estremecieron ante el contacto tan estrecho de sus cuerpos.

-Probablemente, no me molestaría que fueras un poco ruidosa a mi manera.- Ambos se rieron por lo que había dicho y él se la llevó hasta su habitación.

La dejó en el suelo y se miraron mutuamente.

El color azul y el ambarino se enfrentaron en una batalla silenciosa y electrizante.

De un a otro momento, él se encontraba besándola con pasión y enredando sus dedos en su larga cabellera. Ella , en cambio, le correspondía y tiraba de su camiseta hacia arriba.. para despojarla de ella.

Iroh levantó los brazos y ella se apresuró a quitarle la camiseta y tirarla en algun lugar de la habitación. Él tiró de ella y la besó otra vez, acariciándola sobre la ropa. Katara suspiró y lo abrazó por la cintura, acariciandole la espalda. Se desvió del beso y recorrió con sus labios la mandíbula fuerte, su cuello .. recorriendo con la lengua su nuez de adán. Él peli-negro suspiró y tiró de su cabellera , levemente, para volver a atraerla hacia sus labios.

Ambos se sumieron en la neblina de deseo que los envolvia.

Una a una se despojaron de las prendas de ropa, que quedaron desperdigadas por la habitación. Iroh la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama , dejándola sobre el colchón. Se apresuró a quedar envuelto ,nuevamente, entre sus brazos y su suave y cálido cuerpo.

Se dedicó a acariciarla y apreciar su belleza por completo. Acarició sus costados con una mano y envolvió uno de sus senos con la otra. La oyó gemir y suspirar complacida, y se animó continuar.. bajando por su cuerpo con un camino húmedo de besos sobre la piel. Llegó hasta sus muslos y empezando por una de sus piernas, besó su tobillo y continuó hasta la cara interna del muslo. Katara se mordía el labio inferior con el nudo del estomago creciente debido al placer de las sensaciones que sentía.

Iroh repitio la acción con la otra pierna y volvió a subir hasta atrapar con ambas manos sus senos. Los amasó con suavidad y dejó que su boca se deleitara con ellos. Katara lo abrazó por la cadera con una pierna y dejó que sus manos juguetearan con el cabello del peli-negro.

Una especie de calor se instaló en su bajo vientre al sentir la lengua del joven, recorrer su estómago plano hasta llegar a su ombligo.

Se negó a que continuara y con toda la fuerza que pudo , cambió de lugar con él, quedando ella encima y él debajo.

-No pienses que sólo tu te puedes divertir..- le dijo. Él la miró con los ojos brillantes y se dejó hacer, al sentir que su lengua jugueteaba con sus pezones.

Iroh sentía que se volvería loco y que explotaria en cualquier momento. Era muy conciente de su boca recorriendo su piel, pero también era conciente de que ella se encontraba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, cercana a su muy creciente exitación.

Katara sintió que se dejaba hacer y queriendo aventurarse un poco más allá, estiró la mano hacia atrás y abarcó con la mano su miembro. Lo sentia duro, caliente y suave. Él se quedó sin aliento al sentir su mano envolviéndolo.

Lo acarició con suavidad reconociendo su espesor y su forma, y finalmente, dejó que su mano lo acariciara a un ritmo firme y pausado. Podía sentir que la humedad entre sus piernas crecía al imaginarse esa rígida cúspide penetrándola.

Gimió inconcientemente y dirigió la vista a los ojos dorados de su amante.

Ambos se miraron, deseándose y gozando del tacto del otro.

Eran sentimientos contradictorios pero entendibles.

Las caderas del joven se movian al ritmo de las caricias y Katara disfrutaba de darle palcer al peli-negro. Sentía el erotismo de la situación y al mismo tiempo ,estaba plenamente conciente de cada parte de sus cuerpos entrando en contacto.

Iroh estiró las manos y apresuró una al clitoris de la morena y, la otra, a uno de los redondeados senos, que exigian ser atendidos.

Gimieron al unísono y se concentraron en darse placer mutuamente. Ambos sentían que estaban cerca.

-I-iroh..- gimió por lo bajo.

El peli-negro aunó todas las fuerzas que tenía y la tomó de la cintura para colocarla bajo su cuerpo con rapidez. Le separó los muslos y al sentirla abrazarle por el cuello, se adentró en ella con una estocada.

-Ah!..- la miró como disculpándose por lo que había echo pero la visión del placer en los ojos azules, le robaron el aliento.

Se acercó para besarla y comenzó a mecerse con ella a un ritmo pausado e intenso. Podía sentir las paredes internas y húmedas de katara recibiendo y abrazando a su miembro, amoldándose a su forma. El calor corporal de ambos se había calentado y el sudor y el olor a almiscle en la habitación los mareaba.

Katara sentía que el nudo en su interior se apretaba cada vez más, la sensación tirante de placer la insitaba a mover sus caderas al ritmo de las penetraciones de Iroh. Lo abrazó por la espalda y clavó las uñas en él, al sentirse cada vez más cerca. Mordisqueó su lobulo y el aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas. Sus gemidos roncos la excitaban más y se sentía salvaje.

Se movieron con rapidez, ansiosos y desesperados por alzancar el placer. Y explotaron con intensidad, gimiendo y estremeciéndose por el latigazo de placer recorriendo el cuerpo de ambos.

Se permitieron disfrutar de los temblores y se abrazaron con fuerza, como si fueran uno solo.

Estuvieron allí, abrazados y acostados en la cama, en silencio.

Se negaron a separarse y permanecieron en la misma postura por mucho tiempo.

Finalmente, el peli-negro se decidió a romper el silencio.

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a este tipo de reconciliaciones.- la joven soltó una carcajada y el la acompañó.

-Por ahí leí que los abrazos son muy buenos para la salud...- el la miró sin entender.

-Abrazos?- katara sonrió con sorna y asintió, depositando un beso en la comisura de su boca.

-Sip.- suspiró y jugueteó con sus cabellos..- en especial los eróticos.

Iroh sonrió y dejó que su frente quedara apostada contra el hombro de la joven.

-No tienes remedio, pequeña pervertida.

-/-

-/-

**HOLAAAAAAAA! HAHAHA YO NO SÉ PERO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! HAHAHA ALO-CHAN! ¿OPINONES? ¿SUGERENCIAS? OZZ ME ENAMORE DEL KATAIROH! X3 **


End file.
